Many individuals enjoy fishing under dim or dark ambient light conditions. These conditions hamper viewing of movements of the tip end of the rod that can indicate a fish striking or tampering with the bait. It would be an advantage, therefore, to have a fishing pole that included a light source for illuminating the tip end of the fishing rod so as to help a fisherman notice small movements of the tip end while fishing under dim or dark ambient light conditions. Also, because it can be difficult and boring for a fisherman to constantly stare at the tip end of the fishing rod, it would be further desirable to have a fishing pole with a light source that could be aimed onto a target that allowed a fisherman to detect movent of the tip end of the fishing rod by movement of the light beam on the target. It would of course also be desirable to have a target included with the fishing pole when an aimable light source is included.